SECUESTRO
by KlaraDlK
Summary: Horo-Horo, Pilika y Tamao no se imaginan pero estan bajo la mira de la venganza.... FUTURO LEMON!
1. La Visita

**Secuestro**

**Por KlaraDlK**

CAPITULO 1: La visita

Eran más o menos las cuatro de la tarde de un viernes cualquiera en una casa grande. El peliazul de ahora ya 23 años estaba en la computadora, jugando el nuevo (valga la redundancia) juego que acababa de comprar con el tipo que vendía cosas piratas en la universidad. Estaba en eso cuando se empezaron a escuchar voces que se acercaban a la casa y luego sonó el timbre.

-¿Quien?!- grito sin moverse del estudio de la computadora, ya que era la primera habitación de la casa y estaba a la par de la puerta.

-¡Soy yo!- grito Pilika.

-¡Ah! ¡Tu tienes llave abre tu!

-No seas tonto y ábreme que deje la llave en mi cuarto.

-¡Que molestas! - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta - ¡Porque nadie usa su cabeza!-exclamo abriendo la puerta y dándose la vuelta de inmediato sin ni siquiera verla.

-¡Como si tú la usaras!- dijo la ainu entrando a la casa.

-¡Ja! Pero que mala eres con tu hermano.

La verdad, es que eso no se lo esperaba el. Esa voz le crispo los nervios. Volteo a ver de inmediato y vio que sí, se trataba de la única amiga de su hermana que desde que la conoció sin ser presentados de verdad por la despistada de Pilika, rondaba de vez en cuando en sus pensamientos.

-¡Hola! ¿Como estas?- saludo la pelirosada viendo al piso con su simpático y tímido tonito de siempre.

-Bien, gracias…- dijo él aun sorprendido y sin entender que hacia ella ahí.

-¿Que? ¿No me digas que se te había olvidado que Tamao vendría hoy?

Él se volvió a meter al estudio y siguió con su juego.

-¡Ja! ¡Porque no me extraña! – dijo Pilika mientras dejaban sus cosas en la sala.- Si eres de tonto, hasta lo escribí en un papel y lo puse en el refri para que lo leyeras cuando fueras por algo de comer.

-¿Y que? ¿Crees que cuando tengo hambre me detengo a leer lo que hay pegado en el cochino refrigerador?

-Pues yo que se además, SÍ te lo dije mínimo 3 veces. Pero como no me pones atención…

-Si porque la mayor parte del tiempo solo dices tonterías.

-¡Mentira! Pero ya no importa. Tomando en cuenta que no me escuchaste y que no leíste el papel, te lo digo: Tamao vino porque tenemos que ensayar una coreografía que es el examen final de arte y educación física. Así que no molestes, además se quedara aquí hasta el domingo.

-¿Hasta el domingo?

-¡Si!

-De haber sabido que causaría tantos problemas mejor no vengo.- dijo Tamao entre broma y preocupación.

-¡No Tamao! Olvídate de eso y mejor comamos que no vamos a soportar todo el ejercicio que tendremos que hacer.

-Bien.

-Ven, vamos a la cocina, haber que encontramos para comer, ¡si no es que Horo ya se lo acabo todo!

-¡Después dices que yo soy el que empieza!

Bueno, ya estaba sentada en la mesa almorzando. Había saludado y hasta el momento todo bien. ¡Que difícil era no ser tan tímida de vez en cuando! Después de ser toda su vida de esa manera no era algo fácil de hacer.

-¿Ya terminaste?- le pregunto su amiga al verla con la mirada perdida y el plato vació.

-Ah…- dijo la pelirosada poniendo los pies en la tierra- Si, ya termine…- contesto mientras Pili tomaba el plato y lo ponía en el fregadero.

-¿Que te parece si miramos un rato la tv en lo que nos baja la comida?

-¡Si! –contesto animadamente.

-Vamos…

Mierda… su perfume se había quedado pegado en la cocina. No solo no podía dejar de pensar el porque del nerviosismo al verla si no que al intentar distraerse con algo de comer, descubría que ahora su olor estaba por toda la casa, haciéndola mas que inevitable. Además que su risa resonaba de vez en cuando como murmullo de ratón por la casa y lo sacaba de sus pensamientos, que al final de cuentas eran sobre ella.

-¡Hey, idiota! ¡Te estoy hablando!- dijo Pili después de gritarle 10 veces su nombre.

-¿Ahora que quieres?

-Necesito que me prestes la computadora.

-¿Que? ¡Pero la estoy usando!

-Si ya lo se pero no para nada productivo.

-¿Como que nada productivo? ¡Es el nuevo juego que acabo de comprar!

-Por eso mismo. Así que mejor despeja el espacio y déjanos trabajar.

-¿Pero no que tenían que ensayar y no se que mas?

-¡Pues por eso! Es que tenemos que pasar el mix de archivo mp3 ha archivo de cd.

-¿Que no lo pueden dejar mp3?

-No porque las cochinas grabadoras del colegio no leen mp3 y ¡ya deja de discutirme y has lo que te digo!

- ¡Hey tu no me mandas!

-¡HORO! – dijo Tamao levantando la voz interrumpiendo a los hermanos que empezaban a pelear- Por favor Horo déjanos usar la computadora ¿si?

-Esta bien, dame el disco que yo lo hago.

O-O???- Pilika.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias! – dijo la chica del perfume con una sonrisa en el rostro. Luego salio corriendo cuando escucho sonar su celular desde la sala.

-Solo porque esta aquí Tamao no te digo lo que te debería decir.

-¡Grosero!

-Si mama, ya comimos…. No te preocupes, todo bien… Si mama, te llamo a la noche… Yo también te quiero… Adiós. – colgó.

-¿Tu mama?

-Si. Es un poco exagerada con lo de "protegerme".

-Si supongo que por eso eres tan tímida.

-¡No seas tonta!

-Ja, ja, ja…

-Aquí esta el disco. Ahora si ¿ya no me van a molestar?

-No, te lo prometo.- dijo Tamao recibiendo el disco.

-Más les vale.- contesto, mientras cruzaba miradas con la Pelirosada y sonriéndose los dos como idiotas.

-"¿Porque hice eso?"- se pregunto cada uno, si tomamos en cuenta que esa no es una actitud normal en ellos. Después de un momento tan tonto como ese, él regresó a su amadísimo juego y ellas empezaron con la "coreo" con una grabadora en el garaje de la casa.

**¡Hola! Solo queria decir, que este fanfic ya esta escrito hasta el final desde hace muchos años jaja pero nunca me habia atrevido a pubicarlo. Cada semana publicare un nuevo capitulo independientemente de si ponen reviews o no… ¡pero seria muy bueno que lo hicieran! ¡Gracias!**


	2. Las Coincidencias

**Secuestro**

**Por KlaraDlK**

CAPITULO 2: Las Coincidencias

-¿Porque hice eso? ¿Porque?- se seguía preguntando mientras llegaba a la cuenta de 150 abdominales, su estomago le gritaba "¡Dame de comer!" y se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado 4 horas y que debía cenar. Se pregunto también si ellas no tendrían hambre, entonces fue a resolver su duda.

Las encontró muy concentradas practicando la dichosa coreografía. A pesar de ser como era, cuando Pilika bailaba era muy diferente, casi parecía que su timidez no existía. En especial por su ropa, esa blusa blanca ajustada sin mangas y un capri rosado pegadito con sus tenis rosados también. Era evidente que había "crecido" desde que la conoció 2 años atrás.

-¡Bravo! - les grito aplaudiendo mientras se recostaba en el umbral de la puerta del garaje cuando paro la música.

-No molestes.- dijo Pilika apagando la grabadora, mientras tomaba agua de un pachon. -¿Que quieres?-

-¿No tienen hambre? –

-Si…- dijeron las dos después de escuchar a sus estómagos quejarse.

-¿No les gustaría una pizza?- en ese instante a ambas se les iluminaron los ojos de alegría.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Pilika.

-Si, yo invito.

-¿No le vas a poner nada extraño o si?

-¿Como que algo extraño?- dijo Tamao acercándose a donde estaban ellos.

-Es que tiene la costumbre de ponerle cosas no muy comunes a la pizza.

-¿Como por ejemplo?

-¿Has probado la pizza con marshmallows?- pregunto el.

-Mmm ya entendí.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto- ¿De que la van a querer?- dijo mientras caminaban a la cocina y tomaba el teléfono.

-A mi me gusta esa que tiene mucho queso.- opino la invitada recostándose en la pared y viendo el techo relamiéndose los labios al imaginarse la jugosa pizza.

-¿La de 5 quesos?- pregunto el.

-¡Si! ¡Esa me encanta!

-¡Que curioso!- exclamo Pilika- Después de todas sus extravagancias es la que mas le gusta el tonto de mi hermano.

-Si, que curioso.- dijo ella sonrojándose como siempre por cualquier cosa. Bueno en realidad no fue cualquier cosa. El peliazul estaba sin camisa y se podía notar que a pesar de los comentarios que hacia su hermana sobre lo perezoso que era se ejercitaba bastante. Tenia los abdominales bien marcados y unos brazos fuertes. En general estaba como quería, ósea muy bien. _–Así, si estudio matemáticas…_ pensó al fijar la mirada en los bien formados cuadritos del abdomen del chico que pedía la pizza.

-¡Hey Tamao!- escucho de repente.

-¿Que? – contesto volviendo a la cocina de la casa de la que había salido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Dios! ¡Ustedes son un fastidio! Ahora resulta que tú tampoco escuchas cuando te hablo. Ven vamos a ver TV que creo que se te esta pegando lo tonto de mi hermano.- la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta la sala acostándose Pilika en el sofá y Tamao en otro sillón.

-Dice que en media hora o gratis.- comento Horo sentándose en el único sillón libre de la sala que solo era iluminada por la luz que producía la TV.

-¿Que quieres ver?- pregunto Pilika mirando a Tamao.

-Pues no se, deja lo que tu quieras.

-Esta bien. –dijo al salir corriendo para ir a contestar el teléfono de la casa que sonaba y sonaba dejando en la TV un canal de videos musicales.

Tamao cerró los ojos y se estiro para despejarse del cansancio que sentía después de tanto practicar. Echó su cabeza para atrás aun con los ojos cerrados y empezó a tararear la letra de la canción que sonaba. Pero se sintió observada por la persona que estaba en el sillón a la par del de ella.

-¿No te gusta esa canción?- pregunto ella para hacer conversación cosa que no hacia comúnmente.

-Pues, no es que me encante pero la soporto. Es que tiene esa melodía pegajosa…

-¿Que se te queda en la cabeza y que aunque no quieres esta ahí todo el tiempo? – dijo ella completando la oración del muchacho.

-¡Si! Y es tan odiosa.- asintió el.

-¡Aja! – dijo ella sonriéndole emocionada al ver que pensaban lo mismo.

-¿Que raro?- dijo Pilika interrumpiendo la conversación que se había iniciado.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Tamao sentándose bien en el sillón para ver a su amiga con cara de angustia.

-¿Que? ¿Otra vez eso de que solo llaman, uno contesta y cuelgan?- adivino Horo. Pilika solo asintió con la cabeza y se sentó junto a su amiga sin soltar el teléfono.

-Lo supuse. Llevan semanas haciendo eso, solo hoy conteste como 10 llamadas de esas.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Tamao.

-Si…

-¿Cuando regresan mamá y papá de su viaje?- pregunto Pili.

-El domingo… pero no se preocupen- dijo al notar que a las niñas ya les había dado algo de miedo -mientras yo este aquí nadie les hará daño.

-¡Na…! ¡Muy machito pues! – exclamo Pili riéndose mientras que Tamao solo sonreía.

-¡Ya te quiero ver entonces! De ahora en adelante si te pasa algo es tu problema. - exclamo saliendo de la sala.

-¡Ay pero no te enojes!- dijo Pili dándole un abrazo a su hermanote.

-Eso te pasa por hacer esos comentarios. Ahora acepta las consecuencias de tus acciones. – dijo Tamao riéndose al ver que Horo se hacia el ofendido con su amiga.

-No igual y yo se que el nunca me dejarías sola, ¿verdad?

-Nunca de los nuncas.- contesto sonriéndole a su hermana.

-¿Ves que te dije? Bueno en lo que viene la pizza nosotros nos daremos un baño que siento que estoy toda pegajosa.- dijo Pilika soltando a su hermano.

-Si tienes razón.- acordó Tamao.

-Tú también deberías de hacer eso.- sugirió la ainu.- Es que tu si estas todo pegajoso.

-Mmmm… bueno.- dijo como si se tratara de una cosa mala.

Las chicas subieron al cuarto de Pilika y empezó el escándalo.

"¿Qué me sucede?"- se preguntaba Horo. La verdad, es que nunca se imagino que tendrían cosas en común con aquella chiquilla que parecía ser tan tímida y sumisa. Pili siempre hablaba de que ella era muy tímida con los chicos al punto de que la llegaban a creer presumida. Pero con el era diferente. Recordó aquella ocasión cuando estaban en una fiesta a la que fueron invitados. Ella estaba sola, sentada en una mesa, observando a todos los demás bailar. Se veía muy linda, con su vestido que sin dudar tenia que ser rosado. Varios chicos se le acercaron para sacarla a bailar, pero ella simplemente les decía que no tenia ganas con una sonrisita mientras los muchachos se iban ofendidos por el poco interés de la chica. Así que el se acerco lentamente con su plato de comida en la mano. Se sentó en la mesa y la observo. En definitiva era una quinceañerita, una niña demasiado pequeña para el, demasiado inocente. Poco a poco le fue hablando, sacándole las palabras casi que con cuchara. Pero después de un rato ya estaban hablando animadamente. Ahora que lo recordaba esa noche se la pasó bastante bien. Pero en fin… Tomó el control de la TV y cambio de canal para que talvez algo lo distrajera, cuando escucho el grifo de la regadera de la habitación de su hermana abrirse dejando caer agua.

-¡Oye Horo!- dijo Pili desde las gradas.- ¡Nos avisas cuando venga la pizza!

-¡Bien!- contesto el joven. Luego se imagino a la chica que estaría entonces en la regadera si su hermana le acababa de hablar.-"¡Que rayos!" se dijo para dejar de pensar en esas cosas.


	3. La Pizza

**Secuestro**

**Por KlaraDlK**

Capitulo 3: La Pizza

Habían pasado ya mas de 30 minutos desde que habían pedido la pizza y el recién bañado Horo escuchaba el escándalo que tenían su hermana y Tamao arriba, cuando sonó el timbre de la casa.

-¡Por fin! - exclamo al abrir la puerta.

-Buenas noches, disculpe la tardanza.- dijo el muchacho de las pizzas bajando la vista y dándole las pizzas al chico.

-No se preocupe…- contesto amablemente Horo.

- Y como dijimos son gratis.

-Gracias.- respondió recibiendo las pizzas.

-Veo que tiene una fiesta ahí arriba.- comento el sujeto.

-Es mi hermana y su amiga locas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer. Tú te me haces familiar. –dijo Horo tratando de ver la cara del tipo.

-No lo creo. Yo vivo muy lejos de aquí y no creo que nos conozcamos de ningún otro lugar.

-Si supongo que si. Yo siempre confundo a la gente.

-Ya veo. Bueno, ojala y disfrute de las pizzas y ¡que pase feliz noche!- dijo el de las pizzas quien seguía sin dejar ver su rostro por la gorra que traía puesta. –¡Gracias! - grito Horo cerrando la puerta para llamar a las niñas.

-¡Hey! ¡Par de locas!- grito.- ¡Ya vino la pizza!

-¡Eeeeeeeeehh!- gritaron las dos adolescentes.

-¡Si! ¡Pizza!

-¡Que rico!

-¡Cuidado! - alcanzo a gritar Horo viendo con horror que las niñas bajaban corriendo y que lo iban atropellar.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah!

Bueno, ahora que estaban en el piso y la pizza estaba medio desecha se escucharon las carcajadas.

-¡Oh! ¡Cielos!

-¡Que desastre!

-¡Porque te quedaste ahí paradote!- reclamo Pili riéndose mientras su hermano se levantaba sin dejar de reírse.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera?- contesto Horo ayudando a su hermana y a la otra chica a levantarse.

-Tu viste que veníamos corriendo ¿porque no te quitaste!-

-Hay bueno no importa. Ahora solo nos queda comernos lo que quede de "pizza".- dijo Tamao recogiendo una de las cajas de pizza y riéndose.

-Si…- contestaron los otros dos.

Fueron a la sala y se sentaron a comer.

-Mmm… ¡Esta deliciosa!- dijo Tamao al darle la primera mordida.

-¡Si!- confirmo Horo.

-A pesar del accidente, sigue riquísima. Voy por unas servilletas.

Se rieron.

Solo que al decir eso de "riquísima" la joven ainu, le dio pase a la imaginación de su hermano al notar a la invitada que estaba sentada junto a el. Se veía tan bien con esa blusita de tirantes que tenia un escote muy considerable que dejaba ver sus senos y esa pantaloneta tan corta que hacia que sus piernas se vieran largas y bien torneadas. "En definitiva esta MUY BIEN" pensó para si.

-¿Que?- pregunto Tamao al notar que el chico la miraba atentamente, tapándose la boca para hablar y de esa manera evitar que el chico viera su comida a medio masticar.

-No nada…- contesto Horo quitando la sonrisa de idiota que tenia y seguir comiendo.

Eso si que la había puesto nerviosa. Es decir, nunca había sentido una mirada tan extraña departe del chico que, según ella, olía delicioso; y se veía mucho mejor con esas pequeñas gotas de sudor en el cuerpo, pues con el calor que había en esos meses bañarte con agua caliente te hacia sudar un poco. Solo que al pensar en todo eso se sonrojo, lo que llamo la atención de Horo.

-¿No quieres tomar algo?- le pregunto amablemente el chico.

-Si, gracias.- contesto ella mientras él tomaba el doble litro de agua gaseosa que venia con la pizza y lo servia en vasos plásticos.

-Mañana tendremos que ir al supermercado, ya casi no hay nada de comer ni esas cosas.-dijo Pili entrando en la sala.

-Si…- dijo Horo con la boca llena.

-¡Ay pero come con la boca cerrada, cochino!

-¿Que? ¿Te da asco? Ah… - dijo sacando a lengua. En definitiva era un niño grande.

-¡No hagas eso! Respeta que esta Tamao en la casa.

-A mi me da igual, no me da asco.

-¡Ja!- dijo Horo y le saco la lengua a Pili nuevamente.

-¡Que grosero!

*-*-*-*-*

-Ya me dio algo de sueñito.- comento Tamao dejando las cajas vacías de pizza sobre la tapa del basurero de la cocina donde había terminado todo el relajo mientras comían helado. De hecho la mamá de Tamao pensó que tal vez estaría en alguna fiesta cuando la llamo para darle buenas noches hace un rato.

-Si tienes razón, yo estoy muy cansada.- dijo Pili.

-¿Porque no se van ya a dormir?-Horo.

-¡Ah! ¿Con que quieres deshacerte de nosotros he?-

-Pues claro, es que ¡ya no las soporto! Son tan ruidosas y molestas.

-¡Que malo eres! – dijo Tamao.

-Pero no podrás contra nosotras, Tamao… ya sabes que hacer…- le dijo con una sonrisa picara.

- Esperen, eso no me gusto.

-No tengas miedo, no será nada malo.- dijo Tamao.

-Que me van a hacer ¡locas! No déjenme… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Ya no me hagan cosquillas ¡por favor! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Ya no! ¡Ya no mas!

-¡Eso te pasa por querer deshacerte de nosotras!

-¡Si, bueno ya entendí! Déjenme ya por favor. Ya no digo nada malo de ustedes pero ya ¡déjenme!

-Mas te vale…- dijo Tamao aun riéndose.

-Si y si buscas venganza sufrirás.

-Pues eso no es mala idea. ¿Que te parece una alianza Tamao?

-Pues no se. Creo que seria una traición.

-Yo no lo consideraría una traición.

-Si verdad.

-¿Entonces?

-Te apoyo.- contesto Tamao.

-No, no se atrevan. Aléjense de mi ¡no!- grito Pili cuando vio a su hermano y a Tamao acercarse para hacerle cosquillas- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Ay ya me dolió el estomago, ¡ya!

-¿Será que le hacemos caso Tamao?

-Mmmm… ¡no!

-¡Ay ya por favor! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Se los ruego!

-Yo creo que ya fue suficiente.

-¿Será?

-Si…- dijo Tamao alejándose de su amiga, cosa que luego hizo también Horo.

-¡Ay gracias! – dijo la chica recuperando el aire- Tontos… Pero de alguna manera me vengare.

-Bueno pero falta alguien…-dijo Horo mirando a Tamao.

-¡Oh no! ¡No por favor no!

-¿Que hacemos Horo?

-Yo digo que la perdonemos solo por ser la invitada.

-Si tú lo dices, esta bien.

-¡Eh! ¡Me salve! ¡Uh! ¡Gracias Horo! – le dijo abrazándolo, lo que hizo que el chico se sonrojara pero no le dio tiempo a Pilika de tan siquiera pensar en hacer un comentario cuando sonó el timbre.

-¿Quien podrá ser a estas horas?- pregunto Pili viendo que eran mas o menos las 12:30 de la noche.

-No se, voy a ir a ver yo. Ustedes arreglan este desorden.- dijo Horo viendo el desastre que había en la cocina.

-Si…- dijeron las dos niñas recogiendo los platitos de helados y todo lo demás.

-¿Si?- dijo abriendo una ventanita de la puerta. Gran error.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte. –dijo un hombre con un pasamontañas en la cara y apuntando a Horo con un pistola a través de la ventana- Ábreme Horo.-


	4. Obedecer sobrevivir

**Secuestro**

**Por KlaraDlK**

CAPITULO 4: Obedecer = sobrevivir

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte. Ábreme Horo.- le ordeno un tipo con un pasamontañas apuntándole con una pistola a través de los barrotes de la ventana.

-No los dejare entrar. – dijo él, sin dudar.

-Piensa, que si no nos abres te mataremos a ti y de cualquier manera entraremos.

Pensó eso y decidió abrir.

-Eso esta mejor.- dijo el tipo entrando sin dejar de apuntarlo con la pistola mientras otros tipos mas entraban en la casa. Eran seis. Cinco hombres y una mujer.

-¿Quien es hermano?

-Shh... Si intentas algo, te mueres.- susurro el hombre en amenaza y para que las niñas no lo escucharan.

-¿Hermano?

-Vamos entra a la casa.

-¿Que les vas a hacer?-pregunto Horo preocupado por las chicas.

-¡Tu solo has lo que yo te digo!-

-¡No les harás daño!

-Si no te callas si…- le dijo con la pistola en su garganta.

Caminaron a la sala y ahí fue donde ellas vieron la desgracia. Pilika estaba apunto de gritar cuando uno de los tipos la agarro y le tapo la boca mientras Tamao solo miraba atónita.

-Shhh…-le susurro al oído-No grites Pilika, no tienes porque tener miedo.

-¡Aléjate de mi hermana!- dijo Horo que se había intentado lanzar contra el tipo.

-¡No Horo!- grito cuando le pegaron a su hermano.

-Te dije que no intentaras nada o saldrías perjudicado.

-¿Que es lo que quieren?- dijo Horo.

-Ja…- dijo mirando a los demás- Nosotros queremos… muchas cosas.- miro a Tamao que seguía inmóvil- Hola amiguita, ¿tu quien eres? ¿La novia de este tarado?- le dijo acariciando su cara sin que ella reaccionara.

-Ella es solo una amiga de mi hermana.- contesto Horo.

-¡Ah bueno! Entonces- dijo el tipo abrazándola por detrás - Si no es nada tuyo no te importara si… - mientras, su mano recorría el brazo de la chica para terminar sujetándola de la cintura.

-No…- dijo ella intentando safarse.

-¡No! ¡Te dije que no la toques!- grito dispuesto a darle de golpes al tipo cuando otro de los "matones" lo detuvo con un golpe muy fuerte haciéndolo caer al piso.

-Igual de terco que siempre. ¡Te dije que te quedes quieto! ¿Que no entiendes? Si no me haces caso, a ellas les va peor. ¿Ahora si?

-Si…- dijo el aun en el piso.

-Llévenlos arriba y si intentan algo ya saben que hacer.- ordeno a dos de sus matones que los encerraron en la habitación de Pilika, pero no sin antes revisar que no se pudieran comunicar ni nada por lo parecido.

Las niñas se sentaron en la cama y Horo solo les dio una mirada de odio a los matones antes de que cerraran la puerta.

-Tamao…- dijo Pili abrazando a su amiga al ver que se disponía a llorar.-Tranquila… tranquila…

-Es que te lo juro que sentí su respiración en mi cuello y cada vez sentía su cuerpo mas cerca de mi y me dio tanto miedo!

En ese momento el recordó lo sucedido instantes atrás y volvió a sentir esa ira por las venas al ver al tipo abrazando a la niña con una risa de pervertido y los ojos de ella llenos de pavor.

-¡Maldito!- grito Horo apretando los puños y con la cara roja de ira.-¡Como se atrevió!

-¡Tranquilízate tu también Horo!

-¿Como quieres que me tranquilice?

-¡Horo!- dijo Pili soltando a Tamao que ya había dejado de llorar.-Se que te enoja no poder hacer nada, pero dicen que cuando uno hace lo que ellos quieren es mas probable sobrevivir.

- Esos tipos quieren hacer con ustedes que se yo que cosas y eso ¡no lo voy a permitir!

-¡Horo!- grito esta vez abrazando a su hermano.-Lo ultimo que quiero es que te maten por defenderme ¿si?

-Y por mi mucho menos.-dijo Tamao acercándose a donde estaban los hermanos. Horo solo cerró los ojos y su voz se empezó a quebrar.

-Pero, yo les prometí a ustedes y a mis padres que no dejaría que nada malo les pasara y ellos entraron porque yo soy un idiota y abrí la ventana de la puerta de la calle a pesar de que mamá nos lo repetía todo el tiempo: "No abran la ventana de la puerta de la calle, podrían ser ladrones".

-¡Ay hermano! Ya deja de culparte, de cualquier manera hubieran entrado.

-Si pero yo le abrí por idiota Pili, porque soy tan idiota…

-Ya Horo, tranquilo…

Horo se tranquilizo y hablaron digamos que fuera de pánico.

-Lo que yo digo es ¿quienes son?

-Es alguien que nos conoce a nosotros. Saben nuestros nombres y cuando abrí me dijo "Tanto tiempo sin verte".

-¿Crees que se alguien que conociera a nuestros padres?

-Tal vez…

Horo se quedo pensando quien podría ser, pero no les dio tiempo de seguir discutiendo porque abrieron la puerta y los vieron sentados sobre la cama.

-Ven…- dijo uno de los matones tomando del brazo a Pilika.

-¡No! ¡A donde se la llevan!- grito Horo.

-¡Horo!- dijo la niña.- Ya hablamos de esto.- Ante estas palabras el joven no tuvo más que sentarse y ver como se llevaban a su hermana.


	5. Mientras en la habitación

**Secuestro**

**Por KlaraDlK**

CAPITULO 5: Mientras en la habitación

-¡Mierda!- dijo pensando en que hacia ya más o menos 3 o 4 horas que se habían llevado a su hermana-¿Que carajos le habrán hecho ya?

-No se- dijo Tamao quien estaba sentada en el piso contra la pared- y no me lo quiero imaginar.

-No yo tampoco. ¡Pero que frustrante no poder hacer nada!

-Me parece que es mejor cooperar con ellos. Pilika tiene razón, a veces si haces lo que quieren no te matan.

-De cualquier manera, me enoja.

A pesar del miedo que tenia, no pudo evitar sentir algo de ternura hacia el chico que la había defendido a capa y espada a ella y a su amiga. Se veía tan desesperado por hacer algo y no poder. Pero luego recordó la respiración del jefe en su cuello y sus manos atrayéndola cada vez mas a el.

-Pero no se que voy a hacer si el otra vez…- dijo con voz quebrantada.

-¡No! No llores… ya veras que todo saldrá bien.- le dijo el secando un par de lagrimas.

-Es que me da mucho miedo que nos puedan hacer algo a cualquiera de nosotros.

-Te entiendo pero con llorar no ganamos nada. Solo les demostramos que nos tienen dominados por el miedo. Por favor no llores mas.- le dijo al sentarse para abrazarla -Tranquilízate.

-Esta bien…- se seco las lágrimas.

-¿Me prometes que ya no vas a llorar?

-Si… haré lo que pueda.

-Bien, eso esta mejor.- le dijo al ver como la niña le sonreía. Se veía tan divertida con la nariz roja y los ojos llorosos. No entendía porque aquella chica le causaba tanta ternura, cuando la miraba a los ojos, miraba tanta inocencia.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto ella al notar que el chico la miraba atento con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No es nada…- le contesto volteando a ver para otro lado. Que nerviosa la ponía cuando hacia eso. Era curioso. Siempre que estaba cerca de él se ponía nerviosa pero no se paralizaba como con otros chicos. El era tan extraño. A veces se comportaba como un verdadero idiota, y había otras en las que parecía tan maduro.

-Tengo hambre…- comento Horo sonriendo después de que sus tripas lo delataran.

-Si yo también… Han de ser como las 5 de la mañana. ¿Crees que nos vayan a dar de comer?

-No lo se… Aunque supongo que si van a pedir recompensa no les conviene mucho matarnos de hambre.

-Si tienes razón. Recuerdo una vez cuando estaba en los scouts.

-¿Tu fuiste scout?

-Sí, en el colegio hay scouts.

-¡Que curioso! No te imagino ahí llena de lodo a media montaña.

-¡Ja! Pues intenta imaginarme comiendo carne cruda porque la tonta de mi jefa de patrulla dispuso que la carne ya estaba bien cocida, a pesar de que yo le dije que todavía sacaba como sangre o algo así.

-¡A que asco!

-Si la verdad es que yo creo que me domino el hambre y el cansancio, porque de haber estado en mis 5 sentidos bien puestos nunca hubiera tan siquiera probado semejante cosa.

-Es extraño las cosas que hacemos con tal de sobrevivir.

-En extremo peligro, el humano solo piensa en sobrevivir a toda costa.

-Aunque hay otra gente que nunca piensa en nada de eso. Como la gente que prefiere que la maten antes que dar su dinero o sus pertenencias.

-Igual y que necesidad habría de que la gente tuviera que llegar hasta ese punto. No puedo creer lo mucho que ha decaído el valor de la vida.

-El dinero, lo material, todo lo que produzca placer al cuerpo ahora, eso es lo que nos interesa. ¿Que nadie piensa en el placer del espíritu? En que puede haber algo más allá de la vida.

-El placer del cuerpo ahora ¡verdad? Una vez me recuerdo que escuche a una muchacha hablando de cuando se acostó con un tipo que se le había pasado insinuando toda la noche. No pensó en nada solo en pasárselo bien. Ella nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. Quedo embarazada y tenía miedo, miedo de no poder realizar sus sueños. De tener éxito en la vida. Pero ¿que es tener éxito en la vida si no ganar dinero y vivir cómodamente? Entonces aborto. Decía que ese había sido su mas grande error pues al hacerse el aborto ilegalmente le dio cáncer y no se que mas cosas. De una o cualquier manera su vida nunca hubiera sido la misma. Y todo por una noche de diversión.

-Tu…-dijo Horo dudando- si quedaras embrazada… ¿te harías un aborto?- ups… Eso no lo debió de haber dicho ¿verdad? Era una pregunta muy personal.

-Pues- dijo la chica bajando la mirada pero luego la levanto- yo creo que aunque me cueste mucho, no lo haría. Seria muy difícil, porque uno tiene sueños y todo lo demás y la verdad es que un bebe cambia mucho las cosas. ¿Cuales son tus sueños?- dijo ella intentando alejarse del tema. La verdad es que esa pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa. Pero al menos habia contestado lo que pensaba.

-Mis sueños… pues siempre me ha interesado la naturaleza. Por eso es que estoy estudiando biología y ecología. Me interesa que la gente tenga conciencia de lo mal que esta el planeta.

-¡Que bonito!

-¿Cuales son los tuyos?

-Pues no se. A pesar de que a mi siempre me a gustado la música pues… me gusta ayudar a la gente cuando tiene problemas. Como soy algo tímida soy buena escuchando y al estar sola me da tiempo de meditar por eso dicen que doy buenos consejos. Entonces había estado pensando en estudiar algo como psicología o algo así ¿no te parece?

-Pues no estaría mal. Ya te hago ahí de loquera con tu bata blanca y escribiendo en un cuaderno al escuchar hablar a uno de tus traumatizados pacientes.

-¡Oye no es chiste! La sociedad esta muy mal así que a mí me parece bien ayudar con eso.

-Es cierto. La humanidad va de mal en peor. Creo que pronto dejaremos de existir.

-Si…

-El mundo gira alrededor del dinero.

-Ya no gira alrededor del amor. El amor debería de ser lo más importante. El amor de un hijo a su madre. De un hermano a su hermana. De un padre a su hijo.

-De un hombre a una mujer.- dijo viéndola con una mirada penetrante, que la hizo sonrojarse después de tener ya bastante tiempo sin hacerlo.

-Si, bueno supongo que también. Aunque bueno yo no se casi nada de eso.

-¿Como así que no sabes nada de eso?

-Bueno, pues es que yo nunca he tenido novio o algo por lo parecido.

-¿En serio?

-Si… creo que siempre salgo corriendo en el momento en que intentan algo conmigo.

-¿Porque? ¿Tienes miedo?

-Creo que si… Una vez me he enamorado. Aunque nunca fuimos nada, me costo mucho olvidar el asunto.

-Ya veo. Pero no deberías de dejar pasar la oportunidad de querer a alguien solo por miedo a salir lastimada.

-Si supongo que si. Aun así es que… hay veces que no se si cuando me dicen que me quieren es verdad o mentira. Imagínate que me dicen que me quieren solo porque quieren pasar el rato conmigo mientras que yo de tonta me trago el cuento y me enamoro de verdad.

-Bueno pues para empezar que descaro que hagan esas cosas y segundo se sabe cuando alguien dice la verdad y cuando no.

-¿Tu crees?

-Si… Y si alguien no puede ver lo bonita que eres y se atreve a hacer algo como eso, no te merece.- le dijo como halago, a lo que la chica no hizo más que sonrojarse una vez más.

-Gracias, eres muy bueno conmigo.

-No me des las gracias. Estamos metidos en este rollo de la vida juntos. Lo menos que podemos hacer es ayudarnos. Además, si me muero Dios no me perdonaría el no haber ayudado a uno de sus angelitos.- otra vez el rosado de las mejillas de la chica se intensificaba con sus palabras. Como le gustaba verla así. Ella sintió su mirada y rompiendo con su timidez lo volteo a ver. Unos grandes ojos azules la miraban felices. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro…


	6. El reto y la decisión

**Secuestro**

**Por KlaraDlK**

CAPITULO 6: El reto y la decisión

-Gracias, eres muy bueno conmigo.

-No me des las gracias. Estamos metidos en este rollo de la vida juntos. Lo menos que podemos hacer es ayudarnos. Además, si me muero Dios no me perdonaría el no haber ayudado a uno de sus angelitos.- otra vez el rosado de las mejillas de la chica se intensificaba con sus palabras. Como le gustaba verla así. Ella sintió su mirada y rompiendo con su timidez lo volteo a ver. Unos grandes ojos azules la miraban felices. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro…

-¡Ja! – dijo el jefe entrando al cuarto mientras que Horo del susto se alejaba de la chica- Que bueno ver que les gusta estar cerca uno del otro, porque van a tener que estar mas cerca que nunca…

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Sabes, tu hermana siempre me atrajo.- dijo con cinismo- Pero ahora esta mas buena que nunca.

-¡Que le has hecho a mi hermana!

-¡No le he hecho nada! Pero de ustedes depende su destino.

-¿Que?- dijo Tamao levantándose del piso para sentarse en la cama, sorprendida por lo del "ustedes".

El muy desgraciado se rió cínicamente y continuo- ¿Quieren saber que tienen que hacer para que tu hermana no salga inerte de esta?

-¿Que quieres que hagamos?- dijo Tamao sin dudar.-Haré cualquier cosa por salvar a mi amiga.

-Que conste que harán cualquier cosa. Pues, a mi me gustan mucho las películas… bueno imagínense que clase de películas.- se sienta junto a Tamao y se empieza a acercar a ella haciendo que poco a poco se recueste en la cama - Mujeres bellas con hombres fuertes. Ellas pidiendo cada vez más y más…-

-Aj…- se quejo ella al sentir el cuerpo del hombre casi sobre el de ella en la cama.

-¡Aléjate de Tamao!- ordeno Horo.

-Veo que te molesta que yo haga esas cosas. – dijo alejándose de la chica quien dio un respiro.- ¿Creo que te agradaría mas si fueras tu o no?

-¿Que? ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Vamos Horo. ¿No me digas que imaginarte a esta linda joven sin ropa no te provoca nada en la entrepierna?

-¡Cállate!- grito Horo sonrojándose.

-Lo sabía porque no eres estupido. Ni nunca lo serás. En estos momentos te imaginas con esta belleza de cabellos rosados, en una noche de pasión uno junto al otro.

-¡Que te calles he dicho!

-Pues no me callo porque no me da la gana. Además, a ti no te hemos dado lugar en la conversación dulzura, ¿tu que opinas? ¿Horo no te causa ninguna reacción? ¿No te excita imaginarte el sentirlo dentro de ti? – dijo acercándose nuevamente a ella, pero ella solo volteo la mirada hacia otro lugar sonrojada por la idea que le acababan de proponer.

-Ves… ella también desea estar contigo. Entonces yo pienso ya que Horo no me deja acercarme a… ¿Tamao verdad? Si. ¿Porque no hacer que él se la coja a ella?

-¿Que te sucede? ¡Estas loco si piensas que voy a hacer semejante cosa!

-¡Aja! No estas dispuesto a salvar a tu hermana, pero como ella si lo esta entonces tu hermana y ella tendrán sexo, conmigo y con todos los que están haya afuera que también tienen ganas de gozar hoy. - al decir esto Tamao se puso a llorar.

-¡No! ¡Eso no lo permitiría nunca!

-Eso quiere decir que lo harás con Tamao.

-¡No!

-¿Y entonces que vas ha hacer? Porque yo no quiero tener sexo contigo ¿sabes?

Horo se quedo inmóvil viendo hacia el piso y apretando los puños.

-Mira- hablo el hombre- te voy a decir lo que vamos a hacer: aquí les dejo algo para que coman, los voy a dejar un rato solos, para que hablen y que decidan lo que van a hacer. Les recuerdo sus opciones: O lo haces tú con ella y salvas a tu hermana, o lo hacemos todos con ella y con tu hermana. ¿Piénsenlo bien he? A y otra cosa, ¿recuerdan lo de las películas que les contaba? Si pues de una o de otra manera lo voy a grabar. ¡Imagínate que oportunidad lindura! –le dijo a Tamao sujetando su barbilla- Tu primera vez con un hombre en DVD, porque supongo que eres virgen ¿verdad?-Tamao solo lo miro con odio y repulsión pero con los ojos llorosos aun- Me lo imagine. Bueno me voy para que lo piensen ¿si? Tienen un par de horas. ¡Adiósito!- dijo cerrando la puerta del cuarto.

Ambos se sonrojaron cuando cruzaron miradas y recordaron lo que había dicho el desgraciado ese.

-Mira, Tamao… Yo…

-Hagámoslo…-

-¿Qué?

-Que lo hagamos.

-Pero Tamao…

-Mira Horo… -dijo con la mirada puesta en el vació.- No importa lo que haga, de esta no salgo ¿si?- esto ultimo lo dijo con la voz quebrada.

-¡Ese idiota me las va apagar!

-¡Horo! – le dijo parándose frente a el pero sin verlo a la cara-Te voy a decir lo que pienso y no me lo vayas a tomar a mal pero prefiero tener algo que ver contigo que con esos completos extraños. Es decir se supone que mi primera vez debería de ser especial y con alguien que amo. Pero si para salvar a Pilika es necesario que yo haga eso, pues lo haré. Pero como ya dije mejor contigo que ellos.- Horo puso su mano en la barbilla de Tamao y levanto su rostro para comprobar que unas pequeñas gotas de agua salada brotaban de esas perlas rosadas que lo miraban llenas de miedo.

-Ay Tamao…- le dijo abrazándola con ternura.- ¿Estas segura de esto?

-Si… estoy segura.-

-Si eso es lo que tú dices eso haremos. ¿Si?

-Si… -dijo sin dejar de llorar. Pasaron unos minutos pero ella seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

-Tamao yo…- le dijo pensando en una manera de hacer que se tranquilizara un poco cuando ella hablo.

-Pero, eso si me tienes que prometer que… que vas a intentar hacerlo como si me quisieras por favor. Imagínate que soy no se, alguien con quien desearías tener eso. Por favor… - dijo la chica entre sollozos y sin soltar al muchacho.

-Esta bien, Tamao…- le susurro al oído dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza después de quedarse callado un momento pensando en la petición de la temblorosa niña que tenia en sus brazos. Después de un rato, la chica dejo de llorar y se dispusieron a comer.

-¿Horo?- dijo la pelirosada terminando de comer sobre la cama.

-¿Si?- contesto el chico que estaba sentado junto a ella en el piso.

-¿Te puedo pedir otra cosa?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que- dijo la chica tomando los platos vacíos de el y poniéndolos junto a los suyos sobre la mesa para poder sentarse junto a el- no te vayas a reír, pero como soy muy tímida, bueno pues…

-¿Que cosa?

-Yo nunca he besado a nadie…- dijo algo apenada escondiendo su cara.

-Ya entiendo.- dijo el pensando en que la niña que tenia sentada junto a el era enserio una inocente.

-Y ya que mi primera vez con un chico va a ser grabada y vista por que se yo cuanta gente, quisiera que al menos mi primer beso fuera no tan público.

-Esta bien… - le dijo el chico, se acerco un poco mas a ella y busco los labios de la chica pero ella lo esquivo sonrojada.

-Lo siento…

-Tamao, no tengas miedo… - le dijo sujetándola de la barbilla para que no pudiera volver a escapar. La miro a los ojos, esos ojos puros e inocentes que el iba a hacer cambiar. Luego miro su boca, su boca era una pequeña línea rosa que escondía el misterio del primer beso.

Tenia tanto miedo, le causaba tanta angustia pensar en todo esto que tendría que vivir en un solo día. Y si había algo que la consolaba era que seria con ese muchacho que le causo curiosidad desde que lo vio aquella tarde en el estacionamiento del colegio al salir de ensayo de coro, cuando él esperaba a que su hermana saliera de la practica de las porritas. Esos ojos celestes la habían atraído desde el primer instante, y ahora tenia al dueño de esos ojos frente a ella, podía sentir como la observaba con ternura, sentía su respiración tan cerca y tan serena…

-Solo déjate llevar…-

Era increíble. Al principio fue un simple rose que le causo un escalofrió pero luego el la guió con su lengua para intensificar el beso y de pronto dejo de pensar y solo se dejo llevar por el sentimiento que le causaba esta nueva experiencia. Era tan maravillosa, ahora entendía porque las parejas en los parques no podían dejar de besarse todo el tiempo. Después de un momento abrieron sus ojos y se separaron un poco para tomar aire. Horo le sonrió al ver sus ojos brillar de emoción.

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

-Si…

-Para ser la primera vez que besas a alguien, no lo hiciste nada mal…- dijo haciendo sonrojar a la pelirosada.-Pero- añadió luego llamando la atención de la chica quien había desviado su mirada- lo harás mejor si te enseña un experto como yo.- Se sonrieron y volvieron a juntar sus labios nuevamente, esta vez por impulso de ella.

-Pues creo que tendremos todo el día para eso y mas ¿no?- le dijo la chica con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos al recordar lo que harían. El se quedo en silencio y la abrazo. Estuvieron hablando un rato. Hasta que ella se quedo dormida.

No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Dentro de unas horas la chica que miraba dormir sobre la cama de su hermana se convertiría en su amante.

El se acerco a ella y la intento volver a besar pero escucho que alguien se acercaba y que la chica se despertaba, entonces se alejo.

-¿Y bien?- dijo el jefe.- ¿Ya se decidieron?

-Si –respondió Tamao despejándose.

-¿Así? ¿Y que? ¿Lo harás conmigo?- dijo el hombre sentándose junto Tamao en la cama.

-Ya te dije que no permitiría que eso pasara.- contesto el chico.

-Ah… entonces supongo que decidieron que lo harás con el ¿no?

-Si…- dijo ella algo apenada.

-Awwww…- dijo con cierto tono de decepción- Que lastima… porque yo soy taan buen amante. Pero en fin… si quieres hacerlo con este idiota hazlo con el. Otra cosa, les cuento que me gusta hacer películas bien hechas y profesionales. Eso implica que no podrán usar protección. ¿Entienden? Y tomando en cuenta que tu no tienes ninguna experiencia y que a ti así de rápido como se te para se te ha de ir, pues tendrán que tomar unas pildoras para deseo sexual que tengo aquí.

-Tu si que eres un maldito hijo de…

-He, he, he… Recuerda que el que manda aquí soy yo, y aunque hayan elegido una de las opciones yo puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana. Susan,., arréglalos bien que creo que esta va a ser una de mis obras maestras, ja, ja, ja…

-Esta bien jefe, vamos niña, muévete…- le dijo la mujer al ver que la chica no se movía. Los llevaron entonces al cuarto de Horo. Solo entraron ellos tres, la mujer, Tamao y Horo.

-Ven niña, entra al baño. – le ordeno a lo que Tamao obedeció como si se tratara del jefe de la banda.- Y tu… Ya escuchaste al jefe, ponte la ropa que esta sobre la cama y péinate. -Horo solo asintió con la cabeza. La mujer le sonrió, entro en el baño y hablo con Tamao.


	7. Unos consejitos

**Secuestro**

**Por KlaraDlK**

CAPITULO 7: Unos consejitos

-Lindo muchacho ¿no? – comento la mujer abriendo una maleta negra donde parecía traía muchas cosas diferentes.

-Si… -dijo ella solo por contestar.

-¿Tu primera vez verdad?

-Si…

-¿Cuantos años tienes?

-17 años.

-Eres joven, pero yo empecé en esto a los 15 así que te gane.- dijo la mujer como en broma.

-Ven ponte esto. Creo que te gustara –le dijo sacando un traje que era como un uniforme de colegiala. Una blusa blanca pequeña y muy transparente y una falda de paletones de cuadritos rosa con blanco.

-Esta muy lindo. – comento la jovencita casi olvidando para que era. Se saco la ropa y se lo iba a poner cuando la detuvieron.

-¡Hey! Pero espera eso es lo de arriba, lo primero que te quitas. Esto lo llevas abajo.- Tamao nunca había visto tan de cerca esas cosas. Si, era esa ropa interior transparente que miraba sin querer de vez en cuando que usaban las mujeres en las películas que daban a media noche.

-Pero… ¿como se pone eso? – pregunto ignorante del mundo del sexo.

-Ja… es cierto ven que te enseño. Primero te pones esto, metes la pierna aquí, así con cuidado…. Eso…

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora esto va aquí y esto aquí…- Tamao seguía las instrucciones de la mujer, confiando en lo que le decía. No entendía porque era tan amable con ella, talvez porque había vivido lo mismo o algo parecido quien sabe, pero estaba feliz de que al menos la tratara bien.

-Ahora siéntate aquí así te maquillo un poco.

-Este ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo hiciste.

-Bueno otra cosa.

-Esta bien.

-Tu jefe… ¿Tu crees que me haga algo aun si acepte su trato de hacerlo con Horo?

-Pues aunque te parezca extraño el jefe respeta sus tratos, o al menos la mayoria, asi que no creo que te haga nada despues de esto. En especial si la pelicula sale bien.

-Oye…

-¿Si?

-¿Y como se siente hacer "eso" la primera vez?

-Pues, no quiero asustarte pero según mi experiencia te aconsejo que te relajes. Como eres virgen lo mas seguro es que al penetrarte el chico te duela poco por lo del himen y todo eso. Si te relajas todo será menos doloroso. El jefe tiene costumbres algo extrañas y le gusta que las chicas tengan sexo oral con sujeto.

-¿Como?

-Si, sexo oral, tú sabes… ¿Nunca has escuchado eso de que "se lo chupan"?

-Ah...-dijo la chica analizando- Ah!!!!- dijo después con un poco de asco.

-Ja… ¡Que chistoso! Pero aunque a ti no te guste tú hazlo, porque si no lo haces por las buenas lo harás por las malas. Imagínate que el "amiguito" del chico sabe delicioso, como jarabe de chocolate o algo así. En resumen, intenta disfrutarlo. Es algo muy lindo la verdad y como mínimo sabes como se llama el tipo no creo que te cueste mucho aflojarte además de que el muchacho esta como quiere. – Ante este comentario se rieron y luego se volvieron a quedar en silencio.

-Bueno, creo que ya estas. – le dijo terminando de maquillarla.

-¿Ya?-

-Si, toma mírate en el espejo.-

Tamao se sorprendió mucho al verse en el. Se miraba sutilmente diferente, como inocentemente provocadora. En definitiva ella era buena para maquillar.

-Wow… ¡Que rara me siento!- dijo al verse en el espejo grande del baño.

-Si, así son las cosas aquí. Maquilladas y con esa ropa no te reconocen fácilmente.

-Si eso me preocupa, el video.

-No tengas miedo, como ya te dije solo disfruta que de la cámara se encargan ellos. Tomate estas pastillas, estas aumentaran tu deseo sexual o algo así, casi hacen que desees a cualquier hombre.-Le dijo extendiéndole la mano con dos pequeñas pastillas rosas, las que Tamao se trago sin dudar.- Otra cosa al jefe le gusta que se mire muy apasionado y si no logras lo que el quiere te hace repetirlo hasta que el quede convencido. Un consejo muy importante: al principio da pequeños gemidos, di su nombre por lo bajo y luego cuando lleguen al clímax grita sensualmente porque eso motiva al chico.

-¿¿¿???-

-Cielos, muy bien. Espera un momento.- abrió la puerta y vio a Horo peinándose. –Oye chico, enciende el radio y ponlo algo fuerte. Horo no entendía para que pero simplemente lo hizo. –Gracias…-dijo para después cerrar la puerta y volver con Tamao.

-Bueno, ahora imagínate que ya estas con el. Gime un poco.

-???????

-Algo así… _AAAAAAHHHH… AAAAAHHHHH… Así, así, mas, si mas… Ahí…. Si… si…. Ahhhhhhh… Ah…_ Muy bien ahora inténtalo tu.

-Ah...? Asi… mas? Si…

-Emmm bueno cuando estés ahí supongo que lo harás mejor. Pero di cosas tipo canción de regueton- la pelirosada tenia cara de perdida en el espacio- "Dale mas dale duro" te suena?-dijo la mujer y la niña le indico con su expresión que ahora ya entendía.- Bueno, pues veras que eso también te relaja a ti.

-??? Esta bien haré mi mejor intento…

-Si porque si no como te digo los hará repetirlo una y otra vez. ¡Ey! ¡Apaga ya ese escándalo! – Horo solo apago el radio inmediatamente.- Creo que le doy algo de miedo. Espérame un momento aquí adentro.- dijo saliendo con un par de capsulas en la mano.-Tomate esto. Te ayudara para que te funcione mejor. Tu entiendes…- Horo tomo las capsulas algo apenado por lo que había dicho la mujer.

-¡Susan! ¿Ya terminaste? ¡Son las 11:30 ya es tarde!

-¡Si ya no me apresures! Abre la puerta y sal. –le dijo a Horo. El abrió la puerta y salio.-Niña, sal ya.

Tamao salio sintiéndose rara por lo de la ropa.

-¿Como me veo?- le pregunto a la mujer.

-¡Sexy!

-¿En serio?

-Si, te ves muy bien. Ahora sal y muéstrales lo que tienes para dar y que se van a perder.

-Oye, gracias por todo.-

-De nada, a mi me hubiera gustado que alguien me aconsejara, así que… tu entiendes!- dijo por ultimo riéndose junto con Tamao.-Vamos…-

La mujer abrió la puerta y salio antes que Tamao. Todos lo hombres estaban en el primer nivel de la casa arreglando las cosas para el video. La tímida chica bajo insegura por lo transparente de su ropa.

Los comentarios obscenos e idiotas no se hicieron esperar por los matones ahora también staff de películas porno cuando la vieron bajar. Ella no hizo más que caminar sonrojadísima por lo que le decían. Horo solo la vio idiotizado.

-Quien hubiera dicho que te verías tan sensual con esa ropa chiquita. Casi me dan ganas de no hacer lo que dije y…

-No lo harás. Eres un hombre de palabra y no creo que quieras que tus trabajadores crean lo contrario.

-Tienes razón. Además, si queda embarazada será tú culpa.

Mierda… en eso si que no habían pensado. Tamao miro asustada a Horo quien también estaba igual o tal vez hasta más asustado ante este comentario.

-Ja… Veo que no lo habían pensado. Esos son los riesgos que correrán. Ahora afróntenlos o mueran. Muy bien les voy a explicar. Tú buscas a su hermana pero no esta. No te habías dado cuenta pero ella te excita y pensando en sacar algo de provecho le dices que tu hermana volverá dentro de unos minutos y la haces pasar a la sala.-dijo exponiendo su idea, entonces se gira a Tamao y continua- Notas que te mira con una mirada picara revisando cada uno de tus movimientos y piensas que talvez después de tanto tiempo de gustarte tu le gustas…- explico. Luego de unas cuantas aclaraciones de lo que tendrían que hacer termino.-Bueno eso es lo que quiero que hagan y espero que lo hagan bien, sino lo harán una y otra vez. Ahora empecemos…

-Si- dijeron todos.

-Tamao abrió la puerta de adentro de la casa y salio. El se sentó en la sala a ver televisión.

-Muy bien, luces, cámara y acción.


	8. En escena

**Secuestro**

**Por KlaraDlK**

CAPITULO 8: En escena

Horo se ríe de lo que dicen en la televisión cuando tocan la puerta de la casa.

-¿Si?-dice el peliazul.

-¡Hola! Disculpa ¿esta tu hermana?- pregunto la inocente.

-No…-contesto el otro idiotizado al verla.

-A bueno gracias...

-Pero no te vayas. Porque no entras a la casa a esperarla que la niña esa regresara pronto.

-Mmmm… bueno…- dice la chica entrando a la casa apenada.

-Pasa.

-Gracias…- se sienta en el sofá de la sala. La verdad es que se sentía observada como por rayos X pues la mirada del muchacho era muy penetrante.

No podía evitarlo, en serio se sentía tan atraído a ella. Esa blusa blanca casi transparente junto con ese sostén de encajes que dejaba ver sus bellos y rosados pechos. Esa falda rosa que apenas tapaba su ropa interior que cubrían sus vírgenes partes. Sus piernas blancas estaban cubiertas por unas medias blancas que las hacían parecer mas largas y bellas.

-¿Que calor no crees?- dijo el chico parándose detrás del sillón donde se encontraba la chica.

-Si..-contesto ella viendo al piso.

-¿Como es que un dulce de leche como tu no se derrite?

-Ja…- dijo algo apenada.

-Este calor esta como "para andar sin ropa".

-Supongo que si.- contesto entendiendo lo que el chico decía.

-¿No quieres algo de tomar?

-Mmmm… si gracias…

-¿Vienes a la cocina y lo tomas tu o "te lo doy yo"?

-Dame lo tú.-

-Muy bien.- le dijo entrando en la cocina

-¿Y que era lo que ibas a hablar con mi hermana?- dijo el joven desde la cocina.

-Era algo de matemáticas. Geometría.

-¿Geometría?

-Si tu sabes, perímetros, áreas, volúmenes…

-¡Aah!

-Si tenemos que hacer una maqueta con las figuras que no deben de ser como lo de siempre es decir y hay que sacarle area, volumen y todo eso…

-¿Así? ¿y que tal te va con eso?

-Mas o menos. –

-Aquí tienes.- dijo el chico entregándole un pequeño vaso con agua.

-Gracias…-

-Yo soy bueno en eso. ¿No te gustaría recibir un par de clases conmigo? – le dijo sentándose junto a ella.

-Pues no lo se.- respondió ella viendo hacia el otro lado.

-¿Te digo una sugerencia de que usar como esferas?- le dijo acercándose a ella.

-Esta bien…- contesto sin voltearlo a ver.

-¿Que? ¿Aun no te das cuenta?- le dijo pasando su brazo atrás de su cuello.

-No.

-Pero si las tienes aquí.- dijo metiendo su mano debajo del brazo de la chica para tocar uno de sus pechos.

¡Que sorpresa! Pilika le había hablado de que su hermano era un pervertido pero nunca creyó que pudiera pensar cosas como esas.

Le daba algo de pena hacer y decir esas cosas pero todo fuera por salvarse.

-Ah… ya entendí. – dijo con un poco de pena.

-Que bueno. –le dijo y la beso, la empezó a tocar pero ella se asusto y se safo del beso.

-Pero no creo que al maestro le agrade.- le dijo mientras el desabrochaba uno de los botones de la blusa de la chica.

-Bueno pues si se las enseñas no creo que se enoje. – dijo besando su cuello.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy seguro.- la beso de nuevo y regreso a su labor de quitarle la blusa. Era tan bella, había logrado excitarlo tan rápidamente. Ella sintió como una parte del cuerpo del chico chocaba contra ella. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo y se paro del sofá.

-¿Que te pasa? – dijo el.

-Es que tengo miedo…- dijo cerrándose la blusa.

-No tengas miedo…- la abrazo por detrás y beso su cuello de nuevo.-Yo se que temes sentir dolor, temes que no salga bien pero confía en mi. Yo seré tu maestro en el sexo. Te haré sentir, te haré gozar como nunca en tu vida. Solo tienes que hacer lo que te diga y veras como todo saldrá muy bien.- dijo por último tocando sus pechos. Su mente le decía que se alejara de el pero se sentían tan bien las manos del chico sobre su cuerpo… Así que simplemente se dejo llevar por el sentimiento.

-Esta bien…- sentir como besaba su cuello... Se sentía tan bien.

-Vamos….- le dijo el cargándola y llevándola hasta el cuarto de sus padres donde la acostó dejando caer su cuerpo sobre ella. –Te enseñare sobre reproducción humana…- le dijo besándola apasionadamente sentados en la cama quedando ella sobre el con las piernas abiertas. Le quito la blusa y la falda mientras ella le quitaba la camisa. Beso su cuello otra vez lo que parecía encantarle a ella. Poco a poco bajo grabando cada curva de su cuerpo con su boca y con sus manos, le quito el sostén dejando al desnudo esas perfectas esferas con un pequeño botón rosa erecto en el centro. Quiso probarlos así que empezó a besarlos hasta llegar a su pezón, primero lo lamió tratando de sentirlo. Era tan increíble lo que sentía cuando la lengua del chico rozaba su piel, que no podía evitar dar unos pequeños gemidos. No quería admitirlo pero se sentía tan bien. Susan tenia razón, eso de gemir se te da mejor cuando estas ahí.

-¿Sientes eso?-le pregunto al estar ella sentada sobre el. Lo único que los separaba era la ropa de el. -Tiene ganas de salir ¿porque no lo sacas de ahí y lo pruebas con tu dulce boca?

Mierda… la mujer tenía razón. Iba a tener que hacerle el sexo oral. Beso su pecho con algo de timidez pero intentado disfrutarlo como le había dicho Susan y fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al pantalón del chico.

No entendía como Tamao había aceptado la propuesta tan fácilmente pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando sintió las suaves manos de la pelirosada sacar de su pantalón a su erecto miembro.

Lo vio algo extrañada pues nunca había visto uno y mucho menos había tenido uno entre sus manos, por dios… ¡era tan grande! Le dio una mirada al chico al notar eso y el solo le sonrió con picardía. Empezó a jugar con el, lo hacia pasar entre sus manos como sabia que lo hacían los chicos buscando placer estando solos. Poco a poco le fue perdiendo el miedo y entonces acerco su boca a el y recordó lo que le dijo Susan otra vez: "Has de cuenta que es algo delicioso como jarabe de chocolate."

-Ah!...- dijo el al sentir la lengua de la chica saborearlo. Era algo incomodo tener que introducirlo y sacarlo de su boca una y otra vez. Muy bien no era tan malo si seguía el consejo. Se escuchaba extraño pero le empezaba a agradar y a el parecía gustarle pues podía oír sus gemidos mientras le alborotaba los cabellos. Luego de un tiempo el la hizo levantar su cara y la beso, haciéndola acostarse bajo el. Era un sentimiento mutuo ambos se deseaban, no sabían si eran las dichosas hormonas o si eran ellos los que hacían que tuvieran tantas ganas de sentirse uno al otro, así que se quitaron lo que les quedaba de ropa. Entonces el chico puso todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de la frágil chica. Se vieron con deseo. Ella había olvidado el miedo y solo deseaba poder sentirlo dentro de ella. Era casi como si estuviera enamorada de el. Quien sabe. Su mirada había cambiado, ahora sus ojos casi que le decían que se acercara a ella y que lo hiciera. La beso con tanta pasión y toco su cuerpo, grabando con sus manos cada curva del cuerpo de la chica, nunca había sentido algo así. Estaba tan excitado que no podía esperar mas. Ella abrió las piernas para que el se acomodara entre ellas.

-¿Estas lista? – le dijo. Ella solo sonrió tiernamente. La beso una vez más, estaban seguros de lo que sentían, se deseaban a morir. La miro una vez mas como diciéndole que se prepara ella solo le respondió con la mirada. Estaban en la misma frecuencia.

Cuando el comenzó a penetrarla abrió mas las piernas por instinto para que pudiera entrar sin problemas. Todo iba bien, lo podía sentir dentro de ella era tan especial, hasta que el chico se detuvo al escuchar un casi inaudible grito de dolor que ella no pudo evitar cuando el topo con una membrana al intentar penetrarla mas. Mierda, le había prometido tener cuidado y ya la había lastimado. Al notar la cara de preocupación del chico sonrió como diciendo que continuara, no entendía de donde había sacado el valor para hacer semejante sacrificio por su amiga. La beso una vez mas y con un movimiento rápido decidió terminar con su dolor penetrándola con tal fuerza provocando que unas cuantas gotitas de sangre salieran de dentro de ella, indicando el fin de su virginidad. Le había dolido a pesar de que había intentado relajarse como le había dicho su amiga en la aventura, pero aun así estaba tranquila pues según ella ya había pasado la peor parte, además estaba feliz de que hubiera sido el y no nadie mas, el dolor seguí ahí pero ya no tanto como al principio.

Después de un momento el dolor fue reemplazado por el placer de sentirlo dentro de ella. Las embestidas iban en aumento y la hacia sentir cosas que nunca hubiera imaginado ni en sus mejores sueños húmedos, fue entonces que empezó a gemir cada vez mas. Poco a poco el cuerpo de la chica aprisionaba cada vez mas al chico, se sentía como un suave masaje, mejor que cuando ella lo había tenido en su boca.

-Así Horo…- repetía la chica al sentirlo dentro de ella. En definitiva ambos estaban disfrutando esta experiencia. Cruzaron miradas una vez más, cuando de repente se dieron cuanta de que sucedería. Aumento de velocidad las embestidas tratando de penetrarla más. Cuando llegaron al clímax ambos dieron un gemido tan excitante, logrando que ella se arqueara permitiendo que el diera una ultima embestida penetrándola completamente, sintiendo como dentro de ella se mezclaban los líquidos. Fue ahí cuando se sintieron uno.

La beso una vez mas, saliendo de ella rondándose por la cama. Ella se dio la vuelta para poder ver a su amante. No entendía porque pero estaba tan agradecida. Es cierto que no había sido como ella se había imaginado todo su vida, pero definitivamente el había hecho que esto fuera mejor que lo que ella pensaba.

Volteo a verla al sentir los ojitos rosas que lo miraban atentamente, Se dio la vuelta y los encaro. Tenían cierto toque de tristeza, a pesar de que había encontrado al amor de su vida, quería que esta pesadilla terminara. El noto esto, tomo su mano y la beso dulcemente. Estaban ahí, desnudos, tirados en la cama, con 6 personas mas viéndolos y una cámara grabando todo. Pero parecía no importarles nada, solo querían por un lado que eso que sentían al besarse nunca desapareciera, que fuera eterno y tan fuerte y grande como ahora.

Ella se quedo ahí acostada sobre la cama, mientras el se sentaba y buscaba con la mirada al jefe, esperando que le dijera que ya había sido suficiente, y que olvidara el resto del plan.

Pero no fue así.

-Continúen...-fue lo que leyó en los labios del jefe. Apretó la mano de la joven comprendiendo ella lo que quería decir. Estaban algo cansados, pero sabían que si no hacían caso no volverían a ver a Pilika. Su mirada se entristeció una vez más. Una lagrima rodó por su rostro mientras el la secaba con un suave beso y para luego abrazarla como diciéndole "Animo, pronto terminara".

Esta vez era el turno de ella de ser la incitadora del juego. Lo beso apasionadamente y lo recostó sobre la cama mientras su mano recorría el cuerpo del joven hasta llegar a su ahora dormido amigo. Tendria que reanimarlo de alguna manera. Jugo con el un momento mientras que Horo ponía una de sus manos en el trasero de Tamao, sin dejar de besarse. Que facil era excitar a Horo. Luego ella sentó sobre el introduciéndolo dentro de suyo. Esta vez habia sido menos doloroso. El se sentó y la beso nuevamente. Coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico mientras enroscaba sus piernas a su cintura. Se paro sin soltarla, ni ella a el, poniéndola contra la pared. Esta vez seria más fácil pensaron. La chica le lanza una mirada de lujuria a Horo lo que lo excita una vez mas.

-Te necesito ahora…- le susurro la pelirosada al oído.

Cumpliendo con las peticiones, él empezó a moverse dentro de ella. Sus paredes lo contraen simultáneamente. Era algo difícil entrar y salir de ella.

-"Mierda, aún está muy estrecha…"- piensa Horo al sentir como a pesar de haberlo hecho ya una vez seguía no siendo suficiente.

Tamao trata de mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo que su amante pero no lo puede alcanzar mientras que el nombre de su amante retumba por las paredes de la habitación. Él la vuelve a besar y luego esconde su cabeza en el valle de su cuello.

Horo al sentirla da un gemido haciendo que la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas sean mayores. Ahora ella ya no tenía oportunidad de alcanzarlo. Entre todo este la sonrisa malvada del jefe existia. Cuando por fin llegó el orgasmo no querían separarse aún. Horo aún bombeaba esperando que el placer no terminara nunca. Ella agotada sólo se sostenía a él. Cuando terminó Horo la miro a los ojos y beso sus labios, como si no hubiera bebido agua en semanas. Él aún continuaba dentro de ella y ella aún continuaba sostenida a él.

Era definitivo, estaban cansados y no podían más. El salio de ella y ella lo soltó. Se besaron con pasión llevándose uno al otro hacia la cama nuevamente. Ahora eran ellos los que querían más pero sabían que sus cuerpos no lo soportarían.

Ella cerro los ojos, estaba cansada, solo sujeto dentro de su mano la de su amante y dormito un momento mientras el chico miraba al jefe quien dio la señal para el corte y así fue como termino.

-Quien hubiera dicho que tu y la chica hubieran hecho semejante show en la cama. Debo decir que son buenos.- dijo acercándose a Tamao quien se había quedado dormida de un momento a otro sobre la cama.

-No la toques- le dijo el volviéndose a vestir.- Recuerda el trato.

-Tienes razón. Yo tengo mi película y mi venganza. Tú tienes a tu hermana. – dijo sacándola de adentro del closet desde el cual la chica había visto casi todo el teatro.

-¡Pilika!- dijo Horo desatando a su hermana que tenia un par de lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Ay hermano!- dijo llorando cuando por fin pudo hablar después de haber pasado mas de una hora con esa mordaza en la boca. Todos los presentes contemplaron aquella escena tan extraña. Y solo se quedaron ahí…


	9. Despues de la tormenta… ¿sale el sol?

**Secuestro**

**Por KlaraDlK**

CAPITULO 9: Des pues de la tormenta… ¿sale el sol?

-¿Que ven? Ya tienen lo que querían, ¡lárguense!- grito Horo sacándolos a todos del cuarto. Ellos solo hicieron caso y salieron casi espantados de la habitación. El ultimo en salir fue el jefe y luego Horo que iba detrás de el. Cerró la puerta asegurándose de que no volvieran a tocar a sus ahora dos tesoros.

-¿Ahora si me vas a decir quien jodidos eres?

-Estas mal si piensas que en serio te lo voy a decir.

-Lo voy a saber porque lo voy a saber. – dijo Horo abalanzándose sobre la mascara del hombre, quien solo saco la pistola y le pego un fuerte golpe con la culata de esta haciendo que Horo cayera al piso.

-Vuelves a hacer eso y te mueres. – le grito el tipo arreglándose de nuevo la mascara de la cara.

-¡Váyanse!- le dijo enfurecido. El hombre solo se dio la vuelta y bajo las gradas. Horo se levanto y entro de nuevo a la habitación donde había dejado a las chicas. Pilika estaba cubriendo con las sabanas a Tamao quien en serio había quedado completamente agotada.

-Pobrecita…- dijo Pili con lágrimas en los ojos- No puedo creer que haya aceptado todo esto por salvarme.

-Si. Eso demuestra que te quiere mucho.- le dijo Horo, sentándose junto a ella.-Ya no llores hermanita.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Eran las 8 de la mañana. Cinco minutos después de que Horo entro en la habitación los rufianes se habían largado, dejando solo la ropa.

Horo se encontraba sentado en la cocina mirando los granos de café adentro de su tasa, confiando en que las niñas estaban arriba durmiendo. No podía creer todo lo que había sucedido. Había hecho a Tamao suya y ahora se encontraba mas perdido que nunca. No entendía si habían sido las dichosas hormonas o que jodidos las que habían provocado que el sintiera que Tamao era lo que había estado buscando.

Abrió los ojos, estaba desnuda sobre una cama solo cubierta por unas sabanas, cuando recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Derramo un par de lágrimas de tristeza, pero de repente se acordó de algo que la inquieto mucho. No entendía porque pero al estar con Horo hubiera podido jurar que era la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Se escondió debajo de las sabanas volviendo a llorar cuando escucho que alguien abría la puerta del cuarto. Sabia que era el, así que no quiso salir de su escondite. El podía escuchar sus sollozos. Se sentó en la cama y luego se acostó junto a ella. Podía ver un par de cabellos rosa salir de entre las sabanas. Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, jugando con sus cabellos. Luego de un rato la chica dejo de llorar. El le descubrió la cara y la pudo ver estaba rojo como un tomate. Se veía tan linda así. Buscaba a aquel par de perlas rosadas que lo habían hechizado la noche anterior pero ella los escondía.

-Tamao…- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente abrazándola a lo que ella solo correspondió acomodándose en el pecho del chico.- ¿Como estas?- pregunto esperando confirmar lo que sospechaba.

-Estoy confundida…- le contesto sin esperar que el entendiera su respuesta.

-Yo también…- dijo haciendo que con esta respuesta la chica lo volteara a ver.

-¿En serio? – pregunto incrédula.

-Si… Es que pues anoche cuando… tu y yo… Pues… No se…

-Yo tampoco estoy segura…- contesto ella.

-Es que no se si fueron las cochinas hormonas o que pero…

-Yo también he estado pensando en lo mismo.

-No se si es verdad pero cuando te veía a los ojos y te besaba…. Sentía como si…

-Todo fuera… perfecto.

-Si…- contesto casi instantáneamente.

Se vieron sorprendidos el uno al otro. Aparentemente si era verdad lo que pensaban. Y había una sola manera de saberlo. Lentamente sus labios se toparon en un inocente beso. Se separaron y se encontraron otra vez con una mirada enamorada. Se besaron otra vez, esta vez con mas pasión.

-Ah…- suspiro el peliazul separándose de la chica quien se volvio a acomodar en su pecho.

-¿Horo?- pregunto ella.

-¿Si?

-Es que también estuve pensando en otra cosa.

-¿Que sucede?

-Por favor, créeme que espero que no sea así pero…

-¿Que sucede?- dijo el al escuchar como la voz de la chica se había quebrado en las ultimas palabras que había pronunciado.

-Es que anoche, cuando lo hicimos… no usamos nada para protegernos. Tengo miedo de que…

-Tamao…- dijo el interrumpiendo a su joven amada, la hizo levantar la mirada una vez mas y la beso suavemente- no tengas miedo. Pase lo que pase, nunca te dejaría… -Ella solo se aferro mas al pecho del chico sollozando, el beso su frente.

A eso de las 10 de la mañana, salieron a la estación de policía para denunciar el suceso. Llamaron a los padres de los 3 chicos. Los primeros en llegar fueron los padres de Horo y Pili por que ya venían de regreso de su viaje, una hora mas tarde llego la mama de Tamao, quien no había sido localizada tan fácilmente, pues andaba de compras y sin el celular en el mercado.

Los padres de Horo y Pili se sorprendieron pero comprendieron la situación. Por en cambio la madre de Tamao no la tomo muy bien.

-¡Que! ¡Como es posible!- dijo ella al escuchar lo sucedido, levanto a Tamao de la silla donde estaba sentada junto a Horo-Horo. –¡Pervertido, sucio, desgraciado!- le grito a la señora.

-¡Señora Tamamura!- le dijo la señora Usui – Por favor comprenda que no fue culpa de los chicos lo sucedido. Un loco pervertido se metió a la casa y los obligó a hacer esas cosas. La señora Tamamura empezó a llorar y corrió a abrazar a su hija. -Mi hija, mi nena…- decía la señora sollozando.

Pasaron unas horas en lo que revisaban a Tamao, a Horo y a Pili, tomaron sus declaraciones y luego los enviaron a casa pero les dijeron que estuvieran pendientes del telefono.

Los Usui decidieron irse a un hotel mientras conseguian vender su casa y comprar otra. Querian olvidar todo lo sucedido ahí ademas de que era lo mejor para despistar un poco al enemigo. Tambien estaban arreglando investigaciones para encontrar por su parte a la gente que había hecho semejante cosa. Tamao se fue con su mamá quien no paraba de verla y llorar, ni siquiera Tamao estaba así de triste, de deprimida.

Pasaron unos dias cuando Tamao recibio una llamada de la policia donde la citaban.

-Tenemos informacion que le interesara mucho. Por favor presentese esta tarde a la 1.-dijo el hombre y colgo.

Cuando llegaron Tamao y su madre fueron guiadas hasta una sala. Ahí estaban Horo-Horo, Pilika y sus padres. Pilika vio a Horo y se sonrojo. Horo-Horo desvio la mirada hacia el piso cuando sintio la penetrante mirada de la mama de Tamao. Pilika camino para saludar a su amiga y se sento junto a ella para poder platicar un momento. La señora Tammamura se sento frente a Horo quien intentaba concentrarse en ver al piso. Pero no podia, la madre de Tamao, volteaba a ver a Horo-Horo a cada momento. El solo esquivaba sus miradas con miedo. La señora lo miraba de una manera hasta cierto punto despectiva, y el lo entendía: el había sido el que había hecho de su nena una mujer. En eso tocaron la puerta.

-Horo-Horo Usui, Tamao Tamamura vengan por favor.- dijo una mujer entrando en la habitación. Él se paro de inmediato y ella fue sacada de Su conversación al escuchar su nombre. Se levanto y camino hacia la puerta.

-¿Puedo ir con ellos?- dijo la señora Tamamura.

-No, disculpe es que necesitamos hablar solo con ellos dos.- Tamao le sonrió a su madre como diciendo que no se preocupara que todo estaría bien. Entonces esta también le sonrió y se volvió a sentar en su lugar mientras perdían sus rastros al cerrar la puerta.

-¡Ay gracias a Kami! No se cuento tiempo mas hubiera soportado que tu mamá me viera con esos ojos como llenos de odio. – le dijo mientras caminaban.

-Si, me imagino. Yo por eso mejor me puse a hablar con Pili. – contesto felisona.

-Esperen aquí por favor, en un momento los atenderán.- dijo la señora dejándolos solos enfrente de una oficina. Entonces se sentaron a esperar.

-Estuve pensando en ti esta semana...-dijo Tamao moviendo nerviosamente sus manos sobre su regazo. Horo tomó una de sus manos y la beso.

-A mi tambien me hiciste falta Tamao. – ella sonrio y se abrazaron.

- ¿Que crees que nos quieran decir?- pregunto Tamao.

-No tengo idea.- contesto sin poder saber. Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la oficina.

-Muchachos, por favor entren.- dijo un hombre de bata blanca al que supusieron seria un doctor. Entraron en la oficina, al ver lo que adentro Tamao apretó fuerte la mano de Horo sospechando lo que vendría... y el también la apretó.


	10. Nuevo dia, nueva vida… otra aventura

**Secuestro**

**Por KlaraDlK**

CAPITULO 10: Nuevo dia, nueva vida… otra aventura

-¡Hola chicos! –Saludo amablemente una mujer de unos 35 años muy bien vestida. –¿Como estan?

-Pues… Bien, gracias…- contestaron los dos sin soltarse la mano y con un gran signo de interrogación en la cara.

-Siéntense por favor. – dijo el doctor.- Bueno primero nos presento. Yo soy el Dr. Roca, trabajo aquí todo el tiempo y ella es la Dra. Martines ella es una psicóloga.- al escuchar eso se tranquilizaron de cierta manera.

-Muchachos, sabemos que lo que vivieron hace un par de dias no fue nada fácil y me sorprende ver lo que bien que están. Es decir, otros chicos que han vivido cosas similares no logran salir del shock en tan poco tiempo. Es decir, bueno ustedes me entienden…- dijo la Dra. sonriendo.-

-¿Ustedes no eran nada antes de todo esto verdad?

-No, Tamao era una amiga de mi hermana menor, Pilika. Solo nos veíamos de vez en cuando desde hace ya un par de años.

-Bueno pero creo que después de lo sucedido se llevan mejor, ¿verdad?- dijo la Dra. al notar que estaban de la mano.

-Pues, la verdad es que, si…- contesto Horo sonriéndole a su enamorada.

-¿Entones ahora son pareja?

-Si… - dijo Tamao sonrojándose.

-¡Que interesante!- dijo la Dra. sonriéndole al doctor.

-No tienen idea de porque los llamamos ¿verdad?- dijo el Dr.

-No… - contesto Horo.

-Pues es que… entre los exámenes que les hicimos, revisamos todo y uno de los resultados nos hizo pensar en preguntarles algo.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Horo.

-Por favor, no se vayan a asustar. - dijo la Dra.

-No…- aseguro Tamao.

-Bueno pues es que les queríamos preguntar, - dijo la dra.-Cuando tuvieron relaciones, ¿usaron alguna protección? - ¡Mierda! Parece que si era lo que temían.

-No…- contesto Horo sujetando la mano de Tamao.

-Me lo imagine…- dijo el Dr.

-¿Que fue lo que encontraron?- pregunto Tamao apretando aun mas fuerte la mano del chico.

-Tu ven conmigo.- le dijo el doctor señalándole la puerta. Salieron.

-Ay mi niña…- dijo la Dra levantándose de la silla.- Tamao la siguió solo con la mirada hasta que sentó en el lugar donde había estado su novio.

-¿Tu tienes 17 años verdad?

-Si…- afirmo la chica.

-Este año te gradúas de la escuela ¿verdad?

-Si… estoy muy feliz por eso.

-Si que bueno. Y dime ¿tienes pensado ya tu futuro?

-Pues mas o menos. Aunque la verdad no estoy segura de que vaya a la universidad. Mamá dice que tengo planta de ser ama de casa y nada mas.

-Hmm.. que bueno que dices eso.-le dijo la Dra.

-¿Porque? ¿Que sucede?- cuestiono la chica.

-Tienes 23 años ¿verdad?- le pregunto el doctor al cerrar la puerta a Horo.

-Si…- contesto el joven.

-¡Ah! ¡Que época aquella!- dijo el doctor sentándose en las sillas donde minutos atrás estuvieron el y su novia.- Siéntate.- le dijo.- Las fiestas, los amigos, las mujeres… ¡Ay las mujeres! Como nos hacen sufrir a veces ¿verdad?-

-Supongo que si…

-Dime ¿tu estudias?

-Si, estoy en 4 año de la universidad.

-Mmm… que bien. Y ¿ya has planeado algo para el futuro Horo-Horo?

-Pues, mas o menos…

-¿Te imaginas, dentro de unos 10 años, ya graduado, siendo un profesional, con tu casa, tu carro y una familia?- al decir esto ultimo volteo a ver serio a Horo.

-Creo que si…- dijo Horo sin entender hacia donde iba todo eso.

-¿Tu quieres a Tamao ¿verdad?- le pregunto.

-Si…- dijo sin dudarlo.

-¿No la dejarías por nada del mundo?

-Nunca, ella es un gran tesoro para mí.

-Pues te cuento que ya no es solo un tesoro el que esta alla adentro con la Dra. Martines, ahora son dos…- Horo se quedo pasmado ante este comentario.

-Tamao- le dijo susurrándole al oído - Desde ese día tu dejaste de ser una niña, y entonces, paso una cosa. Dos partes; una tuya y una de Horo se unieron, logrando así el milagro mas grande que existe en este mundo, el milagro de la vida.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Si, mi joven amigo… la niña que esta ahí adentro lleva en su vientre a tu hijo.

-Mi pequeña, desde ese momento no eres ya una sola persona, pues en tu joven vientre ahora esta creciendo una nueva vida, más pura y más limpia que la de nadie.- termino la frase con un beso en la frente de la recién informada niña que ahora seria madre. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas tanto de alegría, como de miedo, mientras tocaba su vientre emocionada.

-¡En serio!- grito Horo de emoción.

-Sip…- contesto el doctor.

-¡Dios! ¡¡¡VOY-A-SER-PAPA!!!- grito emocionado.

-Creo que ya se entero...- comento la Dra a Tamao mientras ambas se reían al escuchar el escándalo que traía su novio al enterarse de pronto seria padre.

-¡Oh Dios!- dijo con las manos en la cara.- ¡Tamao! ¡Tamao!- grito al entrar en la oficina del doctor.-Tamao… - le dijo tomándola de las manos haciendo que esta se parara. El se hinco y puso su cabeza contra el vientre de la procreadora de su hijo.- ¡Hola bebe!- le dijo demasiado feliz como para pensar en realidad en lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Horo! Levántate de ahí no seas payaso!- le dijo Tamao secándose las lagrimas de los ojos y riendo al ver e ridículo que hacia.

-Pero Tamao, como no quieres que este feliz… si aquí adentro- dijo puyando el vientre de su novia- crece el hijo de la que espero acepte ser mi esposa.- termino dándole un beso en la mano. Tamao no lo podía creer.

-Si, pero es que el bebe apenas y tiene una semana y horas de engendrado, como crees que va a escuchar al futuro esposo de su madre?- al escuchar esto se le dibujo una sonrisa instantánea en los labios a Horo, quien regreso a las mismas.

-Escuchaste bebe, tu mami y yo nos vamos a casar!- dijo por ultimo dándole un beso ahora a su vientre, para luego levantarse y cargar a su prometida, mientras los doctores solo apreciaban la escena con alegría.

-¿A donde me llevas?- pregunto la joven madre al ver que la sacaban cargada de la oficina.

-Pues tenemos que avisarle a Pilika que pronto será tía, ¿no te parece?

-¡Si! Pero espera ¡ahí también están nuestros padres!

-Pues de paso que se enteren ellos también.

-Espera Horo- le dijo seria a lo que el muchacho obedeció- Es que no se como se lo voy a decir a mi mamá…

-Pues digamos la verdad. Nos enamoramos y gracias a ese amor dentro de unos cuantos meses serán abuelos y tía.- dijo cómicamente.

-Esta bien- dijo Tamao sonriendo mientras acariciaba su vientre. Los doctores venían atrás porque sabían que eso de decirles la verdad no seria tan fácil de comprender.

-¡Ábrannos!- grito Horo quien no podia abrir por llevar cargada a su amada.

-Abran que esos son los chicos.-dijo la señora Tamamura. Pilika corrió a abrir mientras sus padres dejaban lo que estaban haciendo para ver que era lo que había sucedido. Entraron en risa y risa, entonces Horo bajo a Tamao con cuidado y la dejo de nuevo sobre sus pies.

-¿Que paso Horo?- pregunto la señora Usui.

-Si ¿que paso hija?- pregunto la mamá de Tamao.

-Les tenemos una noticia muy importante.

-¿Que sucede?- cuestiono Pilika interesada.

-Pues verán. El otro día que bueno ustedes saben...

-Paso algo inesperado.

-Nos dimos cuenta que estábamos enamoramos.- dijeron complementándose los dos al unísono.

-¡Como que se enamoraron!- pregunto la Sra. Tamamura.

-¡Déjanos terminar mamá! Entonces Horo y yo…

-Nosotros hemos decidido que nos vamos a casar.

-¡Que! ¡Como que se van a casar!- grito la sra. Tamamura.- ¡Pero si apenas tienes 17 años hija! ¡Tú no te puedes casar!

-Claro que puedo mamá, además se supone que un bebe tiene que tener a su padre y a su madre juntos ¿no?

-Haber, haber que eso si no lo entendí…- dijo esta vez la Sra. Usui que parecía haber mantenido la calma todo este tiempo.

-Padres, Pilika- dijo Horo muy serio.

-Mama…- dijo Tamao.

-Pronto van a ser abuelos y tía de un hermoso bebe que viene en camino.

-¡Un bebe? ¡Ay que lindo! ¡Voy a ser tía!- grito Pilika llena de emoción.

-¡Felicidades hijo!- dijo el Sr. Usui abrazando a su hijo.

-Esto no puede ser. NO. ¡No puede ser! - dijo la Sra. Tamamura cayendo de espaldas sobre el sillón.

-Es cierto mamá. Estoy esperando un hijo de Horo-Horo, mi futuro esposo. Y en serio seria muy importante para mi que me apoyaras en estos momentos. –La señora Tamamura se quedo estática por un momento con la mirada fija en los ojos de su niña cuando de repente se paro y la abrazo.

-Tamao, mi nena, mi bebe… tu sabes que siempre te apoyare en todo momento hija…- le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias mamá.- dijo Tamao también llorando. Se soltaron y entonces la sra. Tamamura se acerco a Horo.

-Y tu joven, disculpa que te mire raro, pero es que entiéndeme. Te llevas a mi niña, a mi tesoro, lo más grande que pude tener en la vida y también te llevas a mi primer nieto. Por favor cuídalos mucho.

-Por supuesto señora, para mi ella y el bebe son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.- dijo Horo a su suegrita mientras tomaba a su futura esposa de la mano.

Entonces se acerco la señora Usui a los felices novios.

-¡Felicidades Tamao!- le dijo abrazándola. –Siempre supe que en algún momento ustedes se darían cuenta de lo que sentían por el otro. – dijo soltándola y viéndolos a los dos.- Aunque fue un poco diferente a como me hubiera imaginado pero al menos se que van a ser felices, en especial con mi pequeño nieto/a en camino.

-Si- dijo Pilika sonriente.- Creo que al final de cuentas no todo salio tan mal.

-Si…- dijeron todos observando a la feliz pareja que consolidaban su felicidad con un suave beso.

No importaba ya mucho eso del SECUESTRO o lo que haya sido eso. Solo sabían que desde ese momento habían descubierto un nuevo tiepo de vida llamada felicidad.


End file.
